User blog:CycloneRyne94/Well...
Many thoughts and Things have been happening lately.. I thought by now I would be back in action.. but instead I've had a long hard thought about the current situation.. -- Regarding Events that Started since the beginning of the Year: It is understandable to see Changes happening to the wiki, this I get, Many may think it's for the Greater Good.. I... Agree BUT only to a certain degree... I also understand that, in addition to the changes around the wiki, there has been a Power Change.. Which, by the way, just saying now, It is NOT really (And I repeat it) Considered Reckless (Or lack of Better Words) to Have more than 2 of a Certain thing, even if someone thinks it is... I understand people want to manage this issue better, (even if it means leaving a certain someone out of the matter, even when they are busy with life or have other issues happening).. I get that I was inactive and that some of the more trustworthy, more active editors were appointed/kept-at full b-crat in the first place and other demotions were had, sure, I wish I had some indication these things were going to happen sooner, even during my Problematic Times.. (And I would have seen it sooner if that were the Case, BTW).. But I do Apologize to anyone who might have felt offended if I came on a little strongly after I returned and found out what kind of drastic changes had happened... especially without prior message or word in edge wise... -- Depending on how you look at it, This is where some sad news comes in: While I'm not saying I hate the changes that have been happening, or other things like that.. I am, however, saying that I've come to a sort of Conclusion.. This is Regarding my Aforementioned Thoughts.. which occurred over the last 2 weeks or so... I don't know if I'm saying I'm Retiring.. even if it's a Semi-Retirement... BUT I AM saying that I'm probably not gonna be here as much anymore.. Why? For One: As some probably already know, even during my Problematic Times, I've already been spending more time on MY Wiki "Hypothetical Events" and the Other Wikis, trying to help them and build them up. And those who own their own wikis will know it's a Sort of Tedious Task that requires a good deal of your attention. Plus, im also a Gamer on YouTube, where I've had my channel (GhostHunter94) since 2014. And lately was trying to catch up on that work... Not only these things, but.. I've done a TON to help out this Wiki during its "Dark Times", creating new articles, reconstructing old ones to make them look better.. you name it.. Now, I feel I've done just about enough... Sure, even when I say this, I know more still needs to be done in some aspect of the word.. but with recent events and changes.. well... ahem... But then again, we have all these New, Fresh and Amazing Faces arriving to the wiki who could one day have a hand in turning this wiki into something amazing (Depending on the Circumstances).. --- In Conclusion: Again, I don't know if I'm Exactly Retiring, even if its a Semi-Retirement.. But unless my help is really needed here... For sometime now, anyways, my help will be elsewhere.. and I'm sure you'll be able to find out where.. Thanks for Listening, Sorry for any bad times we might have had.. at the same time, thanks for the good times... If you need me, you might know where to find me... Also, since I am (kind of) leaving, for now anyways, I will Gladly Step down from B-Crat Ship.. If anyone wants this Position, leave a message on my Wall and i'll gladly Appoint you as B-Crat and Demote myself afterwards.. (Assuming of course there are no problems with me doing it myself?) -- CycloneRyne94 (talk) 02:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts